A LED driving structure is generally packaged by a metallic housing, when assembly, in order to meet a requirement of the United States UL safety certification. A metal housing junction box is further provided at an external of the power module to protect a power input/output connection. Thus, much of cost is increased in practical use, and a design difficulty is increased.
In order to solve the problem of high cost, the conventional LED driving structure adopts a big metal box to seal the power module and the output/input cable therein. However, the temperature of the operational environment of the power module is increased; the operational condition of the power module is harsh, thereby reducing a service life of the LED driving structure.